The present invention relates to fan support assemblies which support fans which ventilate areas. The invention particularly relates to fans which have their rotary axes oriented vertically, and are to be located above an area to be ventilated.
2. Background of the Invention
Fans which have their rotary axes in a vertical orientation, and which are located above an indoor living area, are known. Such fans are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cceiling fansxe2x80x9d. When used indoors, ceiling fans are effective to circulate air which has become stratified within an enclosed room to deliver air to an elevation which is sensed by the person occupying the room. Such ceiling fans are typically useful in rooms having high ceilings.
Indoor ceiling fans provide exemplary comfort by circulating air within a room. However, ceiling fans are necessarily permanently mounted to the ceiling, including need for behind-the-ceiling electrical connections. Not all pre-existing indoor rooms are equipped with a centrally located ceiling electrical outlet to which an overhead ceiling fan can be connected. The installation of an overhead ceiling fan in a room without a pre-existing centrally located ceiling electrical outlet would be a relatively expensive and complicated installation. The present inventor has recognized that it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for supporting an overhead fan which did not require pre-existing ceiling electrical and structural attachment elements.
Fans have also been used outdoors. Fans used outdoors are typically rotary fans having their rotary axes arranged in a horizontal orientation. In this way, the fans blow air directly at a person, creating a cooling air breeze. Such fans can be table supported or can be mounted on a stand to be held at a desired height for blowing air onto the person.
In an outdoor environment, mosquitos and other flying insects can be a nuisance to people, particularly where people are sitting for a prolonged period of time or within an area where food is being prepared or served. Attempts have been made to reduce the problem of mosquitos and other flying insects in outdoor areas which include: insecticide sprays, insect repellant lotions and sprays applied to a person""s skin, insect repellant candles and torches, and electrical insect killers. The present inventor has recognized the need to more effectively reduce the number of mosquitos and other flying insects within an outdoor area.
The present invention provides support and mounting arrangements for overhead fans having vertical rotation axes.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, support and mounting assemblies are provided for overhead fans which do not require a permanent ceiling installation and which can effectively make the overhead fan portable. The fan can be electrically connected via a conventional electrical cord and plug, and can be plugged into a conventional wall outlet.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an overhead, vertical axis rotary fan is provided for use outdoors. The fan conditions the air of the outside occupied area for comfort, and helps to reduce the number of flying insects, such as mosquitos, within the occupied area.
According to a additional aspects of the present invention, a plurality of different support arrangements or structures are provided, each holding an overhead fan above an occupied area. Each support structure can include a cantilever beam or arm which holds the fan above the area. The support structure can be bolted to an existing vertical wall adjacent the occupied area or can be supported on a column. The fan can be supported from a column that is supported vertically, and restrained horizontally, by a concrete foundation or can be supported by a column which is fastened to an external structure, such as the wall or floor of a building, a deck, a foundation or footing, slab, or a patio. The fan can be supported from a column that is supported vertically, and restrained horizontally, by a base that is held flat by its own weight, or by being fastened to an external structure. The base can be a flat plate, or a case that can be filled with water, sand or concrete.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.